horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Despacito
"Despacito" (American Spanish: despa'sito; English: "Slowly") is a single by Puerto Rican singer Luis Fonsi featuring Puerto Rican rapper Daddy Yankee from the former's upcoming studio album. On January 12, 2017, Universal Music Latin released "Despacito" and its music video, which shows both artists performing the song in La Perla neighborhood of Old San Juan, Puerto Rico and the local bar La Factoría. The song's music video is the first video to reach over three billion views on YouTube. The song was written by Luis Fonsi, Erika Ender and Daddy Yankee, and was produced by Andrés Torres and Mauricio Rengifo. Lyrics Ay Fonsi DY Oh Oh no, oh no Oh yeah Diridiri, dirididi Daddy Go Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote Tengo que bailar contigo hoy (DY) Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome Muéstrame el camino que yo voy (Oh) Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (Oh yeah) Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro Despacito Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito Deja que te diga cosas al oído Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo Despacito Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (sube, sube, sube) (Sube, sube) Quiero ver… Why It Sucks # The lyrics are passable, but will GET on your LAST NERVE. # This song made Luis Fonsi into a complete idiot. # This is worse than Daddy Yankee's recent songs. # Somehow, its official YouTube music video is the most viewed and liked video on YouTube, despite being complete garbage. # It is so overrated that people constantly replay this song and therefore it gets more annoying overtime. Though not as annoying as that one god awful song from the infamous Jake Paul. # The beat and the singing can cause awful amounts of irritation and can be rather cringeworthy. #Just because it's written in Spanish, we still can spot their disgusting lyrics carefully and the song is about sex. #There is nothing good about this song at all whatsoever. #The music is so bad that spawned an overused garbage meme along with Despacito 2 meme, which is much worse than the song itself. #Justin Beiber made the song worse by his dumb singing Justin Bieber remix version On April 17, 2017, "Despacito" received a remix version featuring vocals by Canadian singer Justin Bieber. He made the song even more popular, and he ruined it by changing many lines to English to make it easier for him to sing BUT NOT THE CHORUS! Pathetic. Videos Despacito Music Video. Daddy Yankee Everything Wrong With Luis Fonsi - "Despacito (ft. Daddy Yankee)" Category:Spanish-language Songs Category:Daddy Yankee Songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:2010s Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Internet Memes Category:Gross songs Category:Justin Bieber Songs Category:Overrated Music/Songs